The Truth thats Behind All
by Sailor ChibaMoon
Summary: What happens when Serena isn't acting like the Serena everyone knws and luv? What if she's hiding something? Something that no one expected? S/D R
1. The begining

Hi guyz!! Here is my new story..its going to be a few chapters long since its not the type of fic tat ends short..read and tell me how u like it and if I should continue alrit?? Thnx! R&R  
  
Ok guys their r gona be a few changes...Serena was discovered my Luna when she was 16 and now she is 18. Lots of surprises, soooo..be ready!  
  
Chatpter 1  
  
Serena-  
  
' I peeked open my eyes and turned my head slightly to see the time. 5:30am. Great! I had to pretend to sleep for another 2 hours or so. I didn't get much sleep last with all the problems Aaron had been telling me about. Just great my life couldn't be any more complicated. I turn out to be a Sailor Senshi when I try to lead a normal like after all the things I've been through the last couple of years before I moved to Tokyo. Everywhere I go, problems just seem to appear happily in front of me and expect me to solve them.'  
  
Groaning slightly I flip over on my stomach and bury my head. Might as well try to get some sleep.  
  
" Serena! Serena! You're going to be late! Get up! " Luna's voice rang into my ears as I pretended I didn't want to wake up.  
  
" Leave me alone Luna! Just five more minutes!" I mumbled as I tried to swat her away  
  
"SERENA!! You've got 10 minutes to make it to school!"  
  
" WHHAAAATT?? Why didn't someone wake me up???" I dashed around getting ready. " That girl! When will she ever learn to be responsible!"? Luna mumbled  
  
"Thanks for the lunch mom..gotta run"  
  
The Tusikino family sighed as the girl with flowing blond hair ran out of the house.  
  
3rd person-  
  
The crowded streets of Tokyo stepped aside when a flowing image of a girl with blond hair ran down the street. They new if they were in her path they might not make it to their destination that morning and instead end up in the hospital.  
  
Suddenly the blond hazy image came to full view when it banged into a young man with ebony hair.  
  
" Owf! Sorry sir..I didn't mean to hit you..I'm in sorta hurry.gotta run.'' The blond girl rambled on while trying to pick up her things, which were sprawled on the floor.  
  
" Nothing new here meat-ball head! Same every morning. Can't you ever try to be on time?" The young man smirked as the blondes' head snapped up his way and a furious look replaces the sorry face.  
  
" You conceited jerk! How many times do I have to tell you my name is Serena!! And I could to get up early if I wanted to!" Serena sniffed and held her head high.  
  
" Sure meatball-head! That'll happen when pigs fly!"  
  
" Shut-up Darien! You've already made me late!"  
  
Serena pushed past him as she ran her way towards her school.  
  
Andrew looked up when a group of five, 17 year olds walked into the arcade.  
  
" Hey girls! What can I get you? Serena why so down?" he asked as he saw Serena's face.  
  
" Why Andrew, everything's fine!" Serena answered  
  
" Ya Andrew, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her?" Lita put in as she looked at Serena  
  
Andrew looked closely at Serena and then sighed. He knew something was wrong. Her face looked the same as it always did, happy and beaming but what was wrong was her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be troubled. Serena still hadn't figured out that Andrew saw through very well. He knew he couldn't do anything about it cause if Serena didn't want to tell him what was bothering her then there was no way of getting out of her.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with meatball-head. If there was it would be something she did. What you do meatball-head? Break someone's arm on your way to school?" Darien asked giving Serena a grin as he walked over towards them.  
  
"ohh! Why don't you ever leave me alone!?? WWWAAAHH!! AAAnnddddrrrreewww!!! Darien's being mean to meeeeeee!" The unbearable crying of the 17 year old filled the arcade as everyone covered their ears.  
  
"Lower the decimals meatball-head! Some people still want to be able to hear when they reach 20!" Rei glared at the wailing blond girl.  
  
Andrew shot Darien a murderous glare. Darien shrugged as if to say ' I can't help it'. " Ok, I'm done!" Serena put on a smile as she looked at them. Andrew walked over with the sundae she had ordered and the group watched as Serena gulped it down.  
  
"Where does all that junk food go Serena? You just ate donuts on the way here!" Mina asked " and you still seem to keep so thin! Its just not fair!"  
  
" All right meatball-head! That's enough of junk food for one day! You had cookies at lunch, ate chips during class, and ate donuts on the way here and now a sundae too?? I don't want a hyper Serena! I'm already having trouble with the normal one!" Rei put in as she grabbed the sundae away from the petite girl.  
  
" RRREEEIII!!! Give IT back! I'm still hungry!!"  
  
"That's nothing new! All you seem to be doing is eating" Darien smirked as the blond started hissing at him.  
  
" That's not all I do! For your information, Mr. I-am-better-then-you, I do much more then that! I."  
  
Serena's sentence drifted to a halt as the sound of a Nokia ring filled the air. Serena paled. Everyone looked around at each other as if to see whom it came from.  
  
Serena quickly grabbed her purse at amazing speed as her friends watched her. She dug her hands in to her purse and grabbed out a cell phone.  
  
" Sere here..what's the prob?" she asked in English. Her friends stared at her. Ami and Darien's mouth fell open as she spoke fluent English without an accent and she even used slang. They had been studying English for months they still weren't fluent.  
  
Back to the conversation Serena was having-  
  
" Where was this?..mmhh....was Aaron there?...damn it! How many?.Alrit. We'll meet at the mansion...send Danny to pick me up..yes get everything ready." Serena put the phone back and turned to find her friends staring at her.  
  
She sighted. " Look, I don't have time to explain things..all I could say is that you have no idea who I really am and don't bother coming to look for me or follow me. I'll explain things to you when I think the time is right." The loud roar of a motorcycle was heard in front of the arcade. Serena grabbed her things and ran out the door. The group followed.  
  
They watched as there sweet, annoying, lovable, 'innocent' Serena grabbed a helmet from the guy driving the motorcycle and got on. The motorcycle roared past them and sped through the streets of Tokyo. It left behind a confused, dumbfounded group.  
  
Alrit guys! The first chapter done!!! Tell me how it is and if I should continue! R&R!! Thnx for reading!! 


	2. Can Darien take anymore of it?

Hey guys.I'm baacck! Thnx a lot for ur reviews! If I didn't get any I probably wldn't hve continued! Thnx a lot! Here is the next chapter!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
The group-  
  
It had been 2 days and the group had heard nothing from Serena. They tried phoning but either she wasn't home or she was busy. They had finally agreed to go to her house and check things out.  
  
Serena's mother answered the door.  
  
" Hello girls.Darien, Andrew. I'm afraid Serena isn't home right now. She left around 10:00 this morning and said she won't be home till late."  
  
" Can u tell us where she went Mrs. Tusikino?" Rei asked  
  
" I'm afraid not. Serena is never clear on where she is going"  
  
Darien frowned. This wasn't getting anywhere. He was just about to ask a question when Ami spoke up.  
  
" Mrs. Tusikino, do you know what's wrong with Serena? I mean, she usually hangs out with us and stuff and we've never seen her with other friends. Can you tell us who the people she hangs out with are and what she's been keeping from us?"  
  
Mrs. Tusikino's eyes darkened. " I'm afraid I can't. This is strictly Serena's business and if she wishes to tell you she will." Her eyes saddened quickly. " She's tried to lead a normal life after everything, things just seem to be the opposite for her. The poor girl, if only." She stopped in mid- sentence and smiled at he group. "I'll tell her to give you a call when she gets home"  
  
" Thank you Mrs. Tusikino. We were just worried about her." Mina spoke up  
  
" We all are" Mrs. Tusikino smiled sadly "..ahh..I guess we'll be going now. Thanks again Mrs. Tusikino." Andrew smiled at the lady as the group started down the street to the arcade.  
  
" Well that went well! We o over there to get some information about what's going on with Serena, instead we get nothing but a mysterious response, which might I include wasn't directed towards us!" Rei fumed. She hated to admit it but she was worried about Serena. That girl didn't contact any of them in 2 days and they had seen no sign of her what so ever. She wasn't even in school. What was so important that she had to keep it from them? As much as she refused to want to admit it, it hurt that Serena kept things from them.  
  
It seemed the rest of the girls were the same. They were all worried about her. Who wouldn't be? This was meatball head they were talking about. A carefree, fun, loving girl who seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, but instead they find out in a few minutes she may not be who they thought her to be. It hurt badly!  
  
The group sat in a table except for Andrew who took went to thank his sister for taking over for a few minutes and to ask if she wouldn't mind taking care of the arcade for a few minutes.  
  
They said nothing as they sat in silence. Neither knew what to say.  
  
Darien grew frustrated. " Alright that's it!" he slammed his fist on the table as he girls jumped, startled with his action.  
  
" We are going to find Meatball-head if it's the last thing we do. She owes us an explanation for the amount of worry she put us through. Tonight we go hunting for that girl. I swear, if we find her she is in so much trouble!" Darien was practically growling when he was done.  
  
" Whoa.down boy, down. I never knew you cared so much for Serena? Was this 'caring' just start now or was it always there huh? Come on, tell us Dar" Mina grinned at Darien as h turned red. Being the goddess of love, Mina could be a little over hyper when she sensed a 'thing' going on.  
  
The group sweat-dropped.  
  
' Yaa Darien my man. Why don't you fill us all in?" Andrew asked he came up behind the group wearing a smirk. " Why don't you tell us all how your 'meatball-head' caught your attention out o all the girls out there? Why don't you tell us when you started to get attracted to her? Why don't you tell us when you fell hopelessly, head over heels in love with her? Why don't you tell us...."?  
  
"WHAT!!!??"  
  
" ANDREWWW!!!!"  
  
A very shocked and curious group started at Darien as Darien murderously stared at Andrew.  
  
Andrew gulped. ' I went a little far didn't I' he thought. " Darin my bestest friend in the world. You wouldn't kill your best friend now would you? I mean, just because he "accidentally" let out what he knew?" Andrew took a shaky step back as sweat drops formed.  
  
" Try ME" Darien growled as he leapt for poor Andrew  
  
The girls started at the 2 young 'MEN' as they wrestled on the floor. The group was torn between being shocked about finding out how Darien felt about Serena or being shocked about Darien's reaction and his attempt to kill his best friend.  
  
The girls' sweat dropped. Rei was one of the first to recover as she got up. " OK guys, break it up!" She pulled the guys apart as Lita and Mina helped. Darien seemed a happy with the outcome. Andrew was gasping for breath.  
  
5..4..3.2.1  
  
" Alright Darien, be a nice boy and..SPILL!" All the girls the girls crowded around him including Ami.  
  
" I .um.."  
  
"Is it true you love Serena?!"  
  
" When did this start?!"  
  
"Does Serena know?!"  
  
"Did you guys kiss?!"  
  
"Are you keeping things from us?!"  
  
"Did you guys have sex?!"  
  
"MINA??!!" The girls including a furiously red Darien and happy Andrew screamed.  
  
"What??! I was just curious. Is it a crime?' She asked innocently  
  
"MINA! Why do you have to know if they had sex or not?" Rei asked  
  
Darien started turning red even more.  
  
" Guys.." Ami put in blushing furiously " Its really none of our business"  
  
" What just a second there!" Lita turned suspiciously to Darien " You didn't take advantage of Serena did you? Cause if you did, I would make sure you wouldn't be able to produce children ever again!" she glared at him as she moved towards him  
  
Darien gulped as he moved away from her. " I swear we didn't do anything like that! I didn't even tell her how I felt. She didn't have a clue. I swear!"  
  
Lita smirked. " So it is true! Your in love with her!"  
  
Darien sweat dropped as he hung his head in defeat.  
  
Guys! Can we get back to the situation at hand here please and deal with Darien's love and sex life late?" Ami asked with an annoyed expression on her face  
  
The group stared at her for a minute.  
  
" WHAT!?" she yelled  
  
" ahh...nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
The group scrambled back to their seat.  
  
"Alright! What do we do?" Lita asked looking around the group  
  
"Well..lets think of it this way. We just found out Serena isn't at all how we knew her. What if she was the opposite? What if she was innocent as we thought?" Rei asked  
  
" WHAAT!?? Are you implying the Serena isn't a virgin??" Darien yelled as he stood up  
  
" No, you dolt! What if she was as clueless? Where would a girl like her be?" Rei asked  
  
She started around the group waiting for an answer. She growled. " You idiots! Where else then a night club!?"  
  
" OH" was heard around the group with an embarrassed Ami  
  
All right guys that's a wrap for chapter number two! Sorry abt the fact there wass no Serena in this chappie but there will be next chapter. The next chapter is a little more excitement. Don't forget to R&R! Read and review!  
  
Chapters 6 - 10 


End file.
